Courageous or Cowardly?
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: Packed with curiosity, Rebekah travels to Shingashina where walls surround the village to protect humanity from Titans. She meets Armin who is bullied in front of her and they become friends. When a 60 meter Titan appears, their lives are changed forever. Will the ordinary become extraordinary once more? Or will she become Titan chow?
1. That Day

It all began with a peek out the window. Just a pinch of curiosity, wondering what lies in the world where giant humanoid creatures called Titans devour humanity. Not knowing what lies ahead, I jump into that world.

"Move it kid!" yelled a man pushing me.

"Sorry." I said moving away.

The small town was crowded with people walking from place to place. I run through the streets and into an empty alley. Noisy crowds drive me crazy yet I enjoy going to concerts and conventions. I slump down to the ground which felt smooth and cold. It felt like walls were closing in on me, but I knew it was just an alley.

"Hey watch it!" yelled a concerned kid.

"You're so stupid!" said a bully pushing the poor boy to a wall.

I look up and I see a short, white, blonde hair boy who is probably in his early teens. Armin Arlert is his name! The poor guy was being picked on so I had to do something.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size will ya!" I yelled.

"Whoa! She's tall!" said one of the boys looking up to me.

"But probably weak like the rest!"

Just in time: Eren and Mikasa run to our rescue. Funny thing is, Mikasa scares them away. You'd think Eren would be the one, but because he's passionate about joining the scouts they see him as all talk.

"Where did they get you Armin?" Eren asked helping his friend up.

"It's okay." he replied catching his breath.

"Are you sure? They slammed you to a wall." I said brushing some dirt off his shoulder.

"It's nothing, this happens often." The boy sighed.

I suddenly get the audacity to hug him. "No one should treat you like that." I said petting his head. Eren and Mikasa are both stunned and confused. "This your girlfriend?" he asked. "What? No!" Armin said pushing me. I start laughing because I'm not that kind of person.

"I don't even know her name." he added.

"That's an easy one: my name is Rebekah." I said taking the boy's hand.

"Armin."

He reminded me of my twin brother with his blue eyes and blonde hair. Only Armin's is lighter in color. I felt we were going to be great friends. Eren leads us to a small waterway where boats go from wall to wall. We are in Wall Maria, if you've seen episode 1 then you know what's about to happen. Armin and Eren both dream of seeing the outside world once the Titans are gone. These boys have been friends since childhood and Mikasa lives with Eren since her parents were killed.

For over 100 years the walls have kept humanity in peace, but that was about to be disturbed. The walls can't hold on forever. If we wait too long to face our giants they will come after us and perhaps consume us. Don't be a coward and hide, face them and fight!

The ground suddenly shakes sending us flying a bit and people are terrified. We run where the crowd is at a standstill and see a hand of a Titan that is standing at 50 meters. My body begins to tremble in fear thinking my curiosity will be the death of me. The Titan opens a hole in the wall sending debris in the air crushing people and buildings. Eren and Mikasa run to his mom's house hoping and praying it is still there. Armin and I are paralyzed in fear.

"Armin! We have to get outta here!" I yelled uncontrollably shaking my voice.

"Follow me!" yelled a Garrison.

Hannes is his name and we let him know Eren and Mikasa went where the Titans were heading. He heads there immediately while we run to the dock where boats are boarding people. The lines were massive! Only so many can get on at a time, but the impatient ones try to jump on board and miss. Everyone is scared!

When Armin and I get on board we sit next to each other on the floor of the boat. I hold onto him because I'm terrified. He can feel my entire body shaking. Eren and Mikasa escape on the same boat scarred from what they saw. A Titan ate his mom and he saw it! Why do they eat humans? How did they come to be?

"And just like that everything changed…in that terrible moment we knew in our hearts: home was a pin. Humanity: cattle."


	2. Crossroad: Be Brave or Run Away

Some of the Shiganshina citizens escape to the inner part of Wall Maria while soldiers close the gate, however, an Armored Titan rams through the wall killing the soldiers and forcing the citizens to Wall Rose. Terror filled me to where I was still on the ground, yet inside I was shaking. Armin takes my hand and leads me to the town in Wall Rose. It was hard to walk, my body was being controlled by fear.

We arrive at Wall Rose where we will be safe, for now. Eren and Mikasa meet up with me and Armin and we can tell something gruesome happened. His eyes showed it. Eren will be joining the Scouts now that his mom can't say "no" to him anymore. Also the Titans are striking hard and eliminating many forces. However, the training that awaits him won't be easy.

"Guys, is there any food around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is where the refugees are fed." Eren said.

"Okay, where's Armin?"

Just in time, he comes with bread for all of us. I take my small loaf and take a bite. "I'd make that last. There's been a food shortage." Armin warned. I'll admit, I can be a picky eater but in times like these I need to eat what I can to maintain my strength. Then I realize we need water so I rush without a word to find it. When I come back, I only have a medium sized cup of water. We pass it around till it is all gone.

"How did you manage to get this for us?" Armin asked quite shocked.

"I guess I have a 'charm' that works on almost everyone." I said giggling.

Armin smiles at my response and we find a place to rest since the sun is setting. Thankfully I was able to "charm" our way into an old lady's house. I'm good with them yet old folks aren't my type. What's up with that? Sleeping mats are provided for the four of us and I'm on the far right next to Armin, then Mikasa, and Eren on the far left. Sleep didn't find me easy, images of Titans and the bloodshed flashed back in my head. Armin opens his eyes and sees me in panic.

"Can't sleep?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I can still remember it." I whispered back.

"Me too, but try to get some sleep."

"I'll try."

Still terrified if one of the Titans will smash the building we're in, I get at most 4 hours of sleep. My body feels like led to where I feel like I'm dragging myself. Then Armin scares me unintentionally by saying "Good morning". I feel awake and laugh at it. "Thanks." I smiled.

Before I manage to leave, the old lady stops me.

"You love that blonde boy, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course, he's my friend." I said stuttering.

"It's easy to fall in love, but it's hard to fall out of love."

The lady hands me from what appears to be a crochet doll of Armin. It had blue button eyes and a smile. I about cried because I was filled with gratitude. "Thank you." I said leaving. Armin was waiting for me outside. We walk to where his parents are leaving on a suicide mission since the Titans are still at large (no pun intended). 20% of the 250,000 take them on and fail to return. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin will then join the army till they are 12. Me? I'm not capable!

The poor boy is in tears since his parents are dead. I hold him as the tears soak my clothes. Eren is furious at the Titans and states he will join the Scouts. Armin will too along with Mikasa.

"Good luck then guys!" I said giving a salute.

"Aren't you going to join?" Armin asked.

"You kiddin'? I'm physically and mentally not capable!"

"I understand."

"So are you just going to run and hide?" Eren asked.

"I wanna help in some way, but taking on Titans! I can barely do chores!

"That's where training comes in." Mikasa added.

"Yeah, but it's strict and unrealistic!"

"I'll be by your side to the bitter end!" Armin declared.

I was moved to tears almost. Having someone aid me is what I need. Armin is perfect: he keeps his friends level-headed when emotions get the better of them and he has a kind heart. "Thank you Armin!" I said about to cry. "I'll do it!"


	3. Onto the Road of a Soldier

So many brave men and women stand before a yelling man going by the name of Keith Shardis: their drill instructor. I was next to Armin, but I was still afraid. Yet what do I have to lose? Everything! When Keith walks close to me he yells, "Soldier! What is your name and purpose?" I jump and finally salute. "Sir! My name is Rebekah and I am here to help humanity to the best of my abilities, sir!" I yelled trying to sound cool. "Good. Lose some weight fatzo!" That's not word for word what he said, but if I told you it'd violate my policy.

After that was over, we finally have lunch. The place was loud so I was lost inside my mind. Being surrounded by people: some I know and don't know put me on the brink of an overload. Until I felt my friends sit beside me I felt relieved. Yet I was invisible to the people in front of me like always. No one besides Eren, Armin, and Mikasa knew me. Once I was done eating I left.

"Where are you going?" Armin asked.

"Outside where it's quiet." I said turning around.

Without looking I trip on someone's foot. "Watch where you're going!" said a man. That's when he sees the doll that old lady made for me. He picks it up and shows it to everyone.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" he said holding the doll up.

"Give that back!" I yelled trying to get it.

"So it's yours? No kids are allowed to become soldiers!"

The man hits me back to the ground and some start laughing at me or the guy holding the doll. Maybe both. I slowly get back up and just about everyone was looking at me.

"That was a gift from the old lady me and my friends stayed with! What was I supposed to do: turn it down?" I yelled.

"Hey! This doll looks oddly like that short blonde kid!" he said pointing at Armin.

Now I made us both embarrassed. Until, I come up with a comeback. "If kids aren't allowed to become soldiers, then bullies shouldn't become soldiers either!" Then the man cussed at me (won't say what he said since it's against GCH policy) and punched me again. Mikasa finally comes to aid me because Eren is a loud mouth and Armin won't fight back.

"You leave her alone." she said taking the doll.

"Thanks." I said taking it.

To cool off my emotions, I run outside and sit on the ground and lean on the porch of the building. I take a deep breath and cry silently. Armin walks outside and sits next to me. His face showed concern and sadness.

"Listen, don't give up now. If you do you'll be stuck working in the fields." he warned.

"Yeah, but this just adds to the pain I already feel." I said wiping my tears.

"You'll grow stronger in time, hang in there okay."

"I'd rather die! Life is too hard!"

"I'm not going to let you die, I forbid it."

"You mean, you actually care for me?"

"That's what friends do, right?"

Once again: moved to tears so I practically squeeze Armin in my arms. "Whoa easy." he said trying to catch a breath. "Sorry." I said letting up. Eren and Mikasa walk outside and see this moment unfold. They smile and walk away.

When morning came, we were getting ready to train with the Mobility Gear. I got on nervous as the rest, but I stood still as they raised me up. It was easier than I thought: poor Eren was having issues with his.

"Armin I did it!" I said excited.

"Yeah, but why is Eren failing?" he wondered.

"Good question."

After a small lunch I go and exercise by running around a building 3 times, then 20 squats, and only one push-up. I was beat after that. These living conditions are affecting me greatly, but I was losing weight as I strive through these days. Less food and more exercise equaled a strong body for me. Keith took notice of this and was impressed. He had his doubts on me.

When night fell, Eren was not himself since he couldn't stand strait on the apparatus. The poor boy was silent at dinner time. All we got was some kind of soup that gagged me, but it was all we got. I'd fork it down to get it over with. "You must be hungry." Armin said taking notice. "No it's not that, this stuff is awful." I said about to throw up.

The beds in the dorms were not too shabby: they were soft but rather solid. I tried to sleep through the boys talking almost all night. At least I got a nice 7 hour rest that kept me aware for the next day. Eren tried the test again and was doing it until he flung backwards. Keith then told Eren to switch gear and he was able to show that even with broken gear he was able to maintain balance. Finally Eren passed and we can move on.


	4. Through Raging Fire and Pouring Rain

"I didn't think I'd make it this far." I said smiling rather big.

"Neither did I." said Armin relating.

"Training is only gonna get harder from here."

"Are you scared?"

"I'll be honest: I am. Terrified!"

"Like I promised you: I will be with you till the bitter end."

I was comforted by those words, but I know we are only human. Fighting was never intended for humans or animals, but sin corrupted humanity and everything on the earth. Now, here we are.

2 years after joining the cadets, we are drenched in the rain. My boots are soaked adding a few extra pounds. Armin is ahead of me by 5 or 6 feet. "Wait!" I yelled dragging my heels. I trip on the mud and get dirty. But unlike most girls, I don't care about having a few spots on me.

"Hurry up soldier!" ordered Keith.

"Trying sir!" I yelled.

Armin helps lighten the load for me by taking my luggage. I squeeze what water I can out of my boots and dash shoulder to shoulder with him.

"How much further?" I asked.

"Don't think about the distance, just keeping moving!" Armin yelled over the rain.

That lightened my mental load a lot. Armin is such a great guy: always putting others first before himself. Finally the rain was letting up so I was able to run on more of a solid ground. If only Tokuma were here to see this!

When we arrived at camp, I fall to the ground without hesitation. "So exhausted!" I said gasping for air. Armin leans down to help me up a little. "You did good soldier." he said smiling with pride. My body was catching up with me: it was heating up and aching all over.

"Come on guys we're not done yet!" Eren said kneeling down.

"Be realistic! Humans can only do so much." I said breathless.

"Yes, but we are required to do more than what a typical human can." Armin added.

"Not you too."

The next training session involved using the Mobility Gear going from tree to tree with the hooks and slaying wooden Titans as our targets. I slammed into trees dozens of times, but I lightened the impact of each hit by pulling back. Standing on a branch, I take a deep breath and focus. If I can go at high speeds in Sonic Unleashed then I should be able to do this.

"Here I come!" I yelled coming at a target.

I swing both swords down and cut my first "Titan" down. Boy was I excited!

"Hey that was mine!" Eren yelled.

"Sorry." I said dashing off.

More appeared from the left and right. If I time it right I can get them both: one on the left is a few feet further than the one on the right. I slice the one on the right and jump off of it to the next one.

"Getting the hang of this! You watching Armin?"

If Sasha aka "potato girl" can do this then I can too. After that was over, we went into physical combat training. Right up my alley! But Annie Leonhart stole the spotlight on that by taking on Eren in one sweep. Seeing her fighting style: I dare to take her on.

"Yo! You wanna fight?" I asked taking position.

Annie gets ready without a word. I block her fist attacks with my arms and block her sweep with a kick. "She countered Annie's attack!" Eren exclaimed. I did, but my leg hurt afterwards. Once I saw an opening to her abdomen I threw my fist and prepared a kick for her sweep. My fist made it, but it barely pushed her back. So I was pummeled to the ground.

"I tried." I said getting up and dusting off.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Eren asked.

"It comes naturally I guess."

After training side by side with fellow cadets, graduation comes and I have to choose one of the three positions: Garrisons, Scouts, or Military Police. Like the three I'm close to, I join the Scouts. Also, Armin and I graduate under the top ten.

The city of Trost is being fortified with cannons, wooden barriers, and soldiers ready to fight Titans. All is well until the Colossal Titan appears. I run to inform Armin and the rest of the soldiers. Once again a hole is made about 5 meters high. If nothing is done to plug the gap, the human race could be wiped in one afternoon.


	5. First Battle: Fall of Trost

"Armin! We have to move!" I yelled heading towards him.

"I know, just give me a chance for my nerves to settle!" he said trying to get his gear together.

The poor boy was shaking because this is just like 5 years ago. I didn't know what to do: no words were in my head or mouth to say. All soldiers are reported to see Commander Kitts to be divided into groups. I'm with Eren and Armin on the front lines. Yikes!

"Here comes the hard part." I said pointing to an incoming Titan.

"Yeah, don't die." Armin said almost whispering.

"I'll try."

Suddenly an abnormal appears and charges at us. We split up and the Titan hits a tower and gets one of our comrades named Thomas. We're all shocked by this terror at the start of our fight. Eren charges without hesitation making us move with him. Being careless, his leg is bit off by a Titan he didn't see. The rest of our crew is taken by other Titans and eaten. Armin and I are having a nervous breakdown seeing this unfold.

"Armin!" I yelled trying to move closer to him.

A bearded Titan comes closer to Armin and all I can do is watch. He grabs him and eats him. "NO! ARMIN!" I screamed so loud the rest of Trost could hear me. It managed to push me off a tower and onto the roof. I look up and see Eren go in the Titans mouth to save Armin. "Thank God!" I sighed with relief. But Eren was still in the Titan's mouth.

"Eren! NO!" Armin yelled reaching for his friend's hand.

With it out, the Titan closes its jaw swallowing Eren. Armin screamed about as loud as I did, but this was unlike anything I heard. I was full of terror, despair, and anger. With my emotions set aside in the moment, I launch myself to slay that Titan from behind. It was unaware of my presence so I slice its neck and jump from its head to Armin.

"Armin!" I yelled trying to get him to stay awake.

The boy falls into my arms unconscious. Conny Springer, Christa Lenz, and Ymir come to our aid hearing our screams. "What happened?" Conny asked. I was silent, my tears were my voice. The nearly bald boy was half aware of what happened. Armin opens his eyes slowly and finally comes to.

"What happened? You smell like Titan slime." Conny said noticing.

Armin's face changes instantly and he screams again with the terror flashing back. Ymir suggests his squad is dead and she bad mouths my friend.

"You make me SICK!" I screamed getting ready to attack her.

Christa comes in and protects Ymir. Her words didn't take away my anger or sorrow. Armin heads to the rear guard so naturally I follow him. He hits a wall and falls to his knees crying. I hold him as he claims this world to be hell and beating himself up for not saving Eren or his other comrades.

"Armin..." I said beginning to try and think of comforting words.

"So many comrades died on my account. It's all my fault!" he said burying his face.

All I could do was hold him in my arms and help him to a safe place on the roof. Mikasa races to our squad to find out it was wiped out. She walks towards me and Armin.

"Where's Eren?" she asked

Armin was so broken I could feel it all over my body. He looks up with the saddest look on his face and tells Mikasa what happened through his tears. My heart shattered hearing it, the poor boy was devastated by what happened and the reality it was his fault. The black-haired girl helps her friend up and leads us to the supply team that is terrified of the surrounding Titans. Without them we can barely fight, our blades are dull and our tanks are more than half empty.

Mikasa runs out of gas and falls to the ground surrounded by Titans. One of them attacks a Titan making a way for the girl to escape. Armin helps her to the roof with me and a few others waiting. We stand in wonder of how this is happening. Titan fighting a Titan? How can this be?


	6. Aftermath of the Fight

"I'm going to need your blades." Mikasa said taking mine and Armin's.  
"Just let me keep this one though." he said taking a small blade.  
"I'd rather let this be my end than getting eaten."  
"Let me go first." I said taking it.

Mikasa takes the blade and throws it away. Armin and I were wanting to commit suicide, but our comrade decided otherwise. The blonde had a fine reason of wanting to die: letting his comrades die (unintentionally) on his account. However, in spite of our greatest mistakes the blood of Jesus covers it all making us white as snow. Mikasa just displayed that by taking the blade from our hands.

"Why did you-" Armin began to ask.  
"I won't abandon you." Mikasa said interrupting him.

Our thoughts were: why did you do this? We're only burdens. But in her eyes, we are useful soldiers. With the Titans being killed one by one, we make a break for the supply team. Once we arrive, hope comes alive when our tanks are filled and weapons gained. It only gets better when Eren emerges from a Titan alive and not really well. Mikasa takes him away from the battlefield and onto a balcony. Armin and I are moved to tears of joy seeing our friend alive.

"You had me worried Eren." I said joining the group hug.

The moment was touching, however, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa are accused of treason by "siding" with a Titan. Seeing them hauled to their deaths crushed the mood. I was left alone with other soldiers, concerned about my friends. Sasha tries to cheer me up with a loaf of bread and of course I take it since I'll need it.

"Thanks, I just hope Keith will let them-"

Interrupted by cannon fire, my question was answered. The sound caused my ears to ring and slight deafness momentarily. I feel faint and dizzy, Sasha was asking me if I was okay but I couldn't hear her. Seeing me fall to the floor unconscious medics race to my aid.

I'm taken to Wall Sina where the medical corp is. The medics take this as "stress", but they allow me to rest for the day. With the okay given by Pixis, Armin and his friends head to Wall Sina to see me.

"Hey guys." I said greeting them.  
"How are you feeling?" Armin asked sitting on an empty side of the bed.  
"I don't know." I said trying to sit up.

Suddenly, a sharp pain stabs me in the chest. Tears uncontrollably flow as I gasp for air. Two medics race to my aid (ones keeping an eye on me): one gives me oxygen while the other listens to my heart. "She appears to be having a panic attack." the medic reported. An injection is given to me to calm my nerves and once again I'm out.

"Is she going to be okay?" Armin asked concerned.  
"When she wakes up we'll know." the medic reported.

Armin and the medic watch over me by night. I get up to find a bathroom, however, after that I find myself in what appears to be a lab. On a wooden box lied an injection with clear fluid and a paper underneath it. "Experimental Anesthetic" is what it says. The first person that tried it during an operation died so the formula is subject to change. I hide the injection in my pocket, then put it under my pillow when the two are asleep.

Now why did I steal it? When circumstances demand it, I will use it on myself to sleep forever. It'll be a painless death. When morning comes, Armin gives me some water to quench my thirst. The boy's smile (other than the sun shining) brightened my day, but I still plan on killing myself.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning.  
"2:30 PM. You better get ready, we'll be heading beyond the walls at 5:00 PM." Armin alerted.  
"Okay, ow..."

The pain in my chest has not left. With this happening, I won't be going on this mission. A medic comes in seeing me struggle to breathe so she listens to my heart and lungs. "You seem to be okay, just a little wheeze." she said. Still, my throat was tight and my heart was hurting.

"Give me a minute." I said clinching my chest.

The two begin to leave so I pull out the injection, however, Armin turns his head and stops me. We gaze into each other's eyes for about 10 seconds until one of us says a word.

"I can explain." I said about to cry.  
"Rebekah, why would you do this?" Armin asked in tears.  
"I can't handle the pain in my heart any longer!" I cried.  
"No matter what tests you run, you won't find any signs of damage done to my physical being. I can talk to 5,000 and still feel this unbearable ache in my chest."

Armin is lost, all he could do now was cry and hold my hands.


	7. Sealing the Hole

"How long have you felt like this?" Armin asked still crying. "Almost 10 years." I said wiping my tears. Ever since 2008, I know you've heard the story plenty of times and are probably sick of it. Understandable.

"The training kept my mind off the ache for awhile, but no matter what it remains in my heart forever." I began explaining how friends and other things act as "emotional anesthetic" to numb the pain for certain periods of time. However, there is no tangible healing for the sadness I hold in my heart. I have two sides: one is confident and believes anything is possible. The other is always hurting inside, cries at the slightest cut to the heart. The question is: who is the real me?

"How did this happen?" Armin asked.  
"If I knew I would have been healed ages ago." I said still teary eyed.

Armin feels the guilt arise when he let his friends die since he's seeing me emotionally dying. "But all that training. All that we been through. Are you just going to throw that away?" he asked crying more. I sighed and said, "When the heart of you is damaged you don't care anymore."

A few moments of silence and tears, Mikasa enters the room. "Armin, it's time to go." That's when she notices our dilemma. She remains silent till it's appropriate to speak. Armin starts to think of a way to get me on my feet, but he knows the pain I feel can't be healed. Or can it? Finally the boy lifts his head in tears and in anger. He swipes the stethoscope from the medic's neck and plugs the ear pieces in mine. Then he places the metal part on my chest.

"Do you hear that?" Armin asked as if he were giving orders.  
"Yeah." I answered almost dumbfounded.  
"Your heart is still beating even though it's hurting! It's telling you to keep going, to keep fighting! Don't give up!"

The room echoed only silence when Armin's speech ended. I was moved that he would do this for me. "Armin..." That was the only thing that'd come out of my mouth. The boy sat next to me and held me in his arms. I cried so much my eyes were blood shot.

"Armin, can I have a word with her in private?" Mikasa asked.  
"Sure, I'll be right back Rebekah." he said leaving with the medic.

When the two leave, Mikasa sits next to me and we make eye contact.

"Your eyes say a lot." she began.  
"No kidding. I just cried a few buckets. Pretty pathetic for a soldier right?" I asked  
"I suppose, but we're human. From what I can tell, like me, you carry a great sadness in your heart."

Those words pulled a few of my heart strings making me cry a few tears. Mikasa then puts her hand on my should to assure me this: "If I can bear such sadness and slay Titans, you can too." Sure, she's a fictional character, but there are real-life people who bear agony in their hearts and accomplish great things. Lacey Sturm, Dawn Michele, and more. Yet there are those that give up and commit suicide or hide in their rooms. Am I one? Hiding, perhaps, but I haven't killed myself. Once I tried but the knife (well scissors) didn't go deep enough to reach my heart.

"Can you handle what lies ahead?" Mikasa asked.  
"I'll try." I said still droopy.  
"Good, you're not dead yet so there's still purpose for you."

Mikasa lets Armin back in for a few more minutes till they go forward with the plan to plug the hole in the wall. The last moments before he left were silent, but just being held speaks volumes of love to me.

"Come back safely." I said saluting.  
"I'll try." Armin said saluting back.

Eren transforms into Titan form, but goes berserk for a moment and is knocked unconscious. Armin comes to the rescue and brings Eren back. Unfortunately, some lives were lost but that's part of war. Watching from afar, I find myself leaping into action and slaying a Titan. The struggle of those brave souls boosted my morale so I was on high alert and ready for action.

"Go, Eren!" Armin and I yelled.

Eren slams the rock into the hole blocking any incoming Titans from the other side. Armin races to rip Eren from his Titan body, but is then met with two 10 meter. I race to their aid, however, Levi slays it before me. This guy is skilled! Maybe more skilled than Mikasa. Still, this guy doesn't appear to be emotional. Kind of like Shadow the Hedgehog.

"You guys alright?" Levi asked nearly monotone.


	8. Puzzling Trial

"You kids better explain to me what's going on." Levi added.

With Eren being able to transform into a Titan, people begin to think there is hope to restoring humanity to its former glory. However, some believe Eren is a traitor and that he will lose control. He did for a moment and almost killed Mikasa. These two sides will collide on trial for Eren's fate.

"A trail for Eren?" Armin asked.

"Yes." Mikasa replied.

"I wonder if they'll believe us." I thought.

Before we are ordered to court: me, Armin, and Mikasa were discussing what to do in order for Eren to not be executed. We have proof, but the odds of people believing us isn't good.

Once we are summoned, the three of us head to court and Eren is chained. If Levi is on our side, I'm sure we can win this trial because he's considered into taking Eren under his supervision. I'll be honest, I don't get along with Levi that well since he's distant and rather shallow. That's just me though.

Mikasa gives her story, but the jury decides it's biased since she's friends with Eren and that they killed someone as kids. Sure it was self-defense, but these morons think it'll reoccur in Eren towards humans instead of Titans.

"Just SHUT UP! And put all of your faith in ME!" Eren yelled furious.

Levi couldn't stand this nonsense and decided to beat Eren up to knock some sense into him. I love it when he asks this, "What are your intentions?" Bingo! That is the key to finding the truth and convincing the jury. "I want to slaughter every Titan that crosses my path." Eren said leaving the people speechless.

With that said, Levi takes Eren under his supervision to calm the nerves of the people. Levi is respected by many, even me. I don't hate the guy, I just find him suspicious. Hanji, the crazy lady that researches Titans and their behavior goes with Levi to watch Eren. She wants to find out more about his Titan abilities.

Meanwhile, the rest of us are at a state of peace until we are given a mission beyond the walls. Before that, I pick up on training because if I laze around too much I'll lose my strength. However, my loss of it now brings me to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Armin asked helping me up.

"I think so." I said half awake.

"You look tired."

"I am: I can't keep up my strength."

"You're not alone."

"Say that to the graves of the fallen soldiers."

"Don't go there! We are still here and as long as we are, we'll do our best to restore humanity's glory."

"Right."

The following morning, two of the Titan subjects Hanji worked on were killed. Their names were Sawny and Bean. Whoever killed them knew how to kill Titans. It had to be one of our soldiers! But who and why?

Hanji was devastated, I never saw anyone morn for Titans like her. Leaving this mystery behind, soldiers wonder why this happened. I know who betrays us later, but if I said anything I'd cause serious problems for this world.


	9. Through the Fields: Female Titan Appears

The time came for us to choose our side: Scouts, Garrisons, or Military Police. I already knew what I was going to do along with Armin and Mikasa. Before that however, we were to be interrogated about the mysterious murder of the Titan subjects.

"I never thought we'd be interrogated over Titan killing." I said.

"Yeah, but they were important test subjects." Armin added.

Once the interrogation was over, we get ready for our choice to give it all for humanity. So many were terrified, but Shaun used that as motivation to join the Scouts. I on the other hand want to protect my friends and that's motivation enough.

The cadets were summoned and Erwin Smith gave a daring speech. It left us all even more terrified, but me, Armin, Mikasa, Shaun, Conny, Ymir, Christine, Annie, and a few others remain while the cowards runaway. We knew we could give it all for humanity.

The next day, our uniforms arrived and I put it on with pride. Our mission takes place beyond the walls to take Wall Maria back. I ride close to Armin and Mikasa on my horse. When the gate opens and the bell rings, we march into the unknown.

"Here we go!" I yelled trying to boost my morale.

Our teams split up and I accompany Armin. Within seconds, we begin seeing smoke signals from all around. One was black meaning an abnormal was close: to my left I saw Sasha being chased by it. We are not to engage unless necessary. "This is bad!" I panicked. "Don't panic, I've got your back." Armin assured. I take a deep breath and then gasp from the sound of an incoming Titan. This one was different: it was a female and she was coming in fast.

"I've never seen a female Titan before." I commented.

"Me either, this is a first!" Armin admitted.

"Keep your heads in the game!" Jean ordered.

Jean and Reiner joined us in the pursuit of the female Titan just casually jogging across the field. It's so odd, why isn't she noticing us? Stand corrected, she commenced attack on us and sent us flying. Armin protected me from the attack by pushing me off my horse. It was a rough landing, but not bad. "Armin!" I exclaimed. I run to him to see if he's okay and blood is all over his face.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried. Not a word came from Armin, he was blitzed. The female Titan walks towards us and kneels down. I hold Armin in an attempt to protect him if she plans on eating us. Thankfully, Jean comes to the rescue and tries to kill it. But this Titan has intelligence: she knows the weak spot. Jean was frightened that it's gonna kill him any minute, but Armin got up and said, "Jean! Avenge my friend who sought to die soon!"

Suddenly, the female Titan stopped her attack. "This piece of crap killed him! Avenge the guy who literally ended up dying in an instant on the right wing!" Who is Armin talking about? The right flank was completely wiped out and he assumes this Titan did it. Jean swings around and hides behind a tree. Real cleaver, Jean! With the Titan distracted, Reiner thinks he's got a chance to slay her. Sadly, that is far from the truth; she catches him and crushes him.

"Come on. Reiner..no." Jean mourned. All of us were silent, until it was broken by swinging swords from the female Titan's hand. Reiner somehow managed to break free, but I saw blood and lots of it gush out of her hand. Jean claims Reiner is skilled much like Mikasa and I take the bait for now.

Jean and Reiner take us away from Titan territory so we can regroup. The female Titan seems to have lost interest in us, but Armin assumes she is heading for Eren since she's going to his group. When we're brought to a quiet area in the fields, Armin is aided by Christa and she gives us extra horses. Ours were killed in the female Titan's attack. It seems now we're on pursuit of this Titan, with that said we're moved to the Forest of Giant Trees


	10. In the Woods: Grand Finale

"What's the plan, Armin?" I asked. It was simple: pursue the female Titan, but we are to split up into groups. "Rebekah, you're with me." Armin said. Jean and Reiner were on another. "What about me?" Christa asked. This left us confused, until Ymir showed up to deliver some news: Eren and Levi have engaged the female Titan in The Forest of Giant Trees.

"Then we mustn't waste any time!" I yelled getting up. But then an ache kept me from moving. "Are you okay?" Armin asked. I wasn't, but I decided to give a signal to move on. The others followed me to the forest away from the Titans trying to get Sasha and Conny. Such brave souls!

"Will they be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope." Armin answered.

I swear, it took hours to reach the female Titan and when we did it was tied up or something. Finally, the female Titan was caught! But not for long! It seems other Titans were trying to attack it so me, Armin, and the others engaged to defend the female Titan. Not much was done on my account: I stood on top of a tree because I was aching real bad from moving and my emotional state didn't make it better. Mikasa saw me and swung over.

"We need all soldiers, and that includes you!" Mikasa ordered.

"I'm dead weight right now! My body can't perform its duties as a soldier." I panted.

"Why not?"

For a moment I couldn't answer because I was panicking, but Mikasa was able to understand me through my facial expressions. "Don't linger too long." she said handing me a water bottle. I sighed and recovered my strength. However, before I got into the action it was over. Well, almost: the female Titan broke free and chased down Levi's squad. Mikasa followed since Eren was with them.

Eren wanted to transform into a Titan, but Levi told him to trust in his comrades. With a squad of three heading for the female Titan, I pass by them only to see them killed in terrible ways. Thank you Levi for your ultimate wisdom. The horror was unreal, my being could barely comprehend what just happened. I may not have known them well, but seeing such violence in the flesh made me feel ill. "It hurts." I silently cried.

Suddenly, I see a strike of thunder and Eren is a Titan. He races towards the female Titan and the two duke it out. Armin stops the horse at a safe distance from them. Trees were falling down from the impact of the two Titans fighting. What was odd is that the female Titan was ripping Eren out of his Titan body. Mikasa races to his rescue, but almost gets killed. Levi enters what fans refer to as his "god mode" and saves Eren from the female Titan.

"Let's get outta here!" I yelled. Eren is escorted on a cart with me, Armin, Mikasa, and Levi. We were all damaged from the battle physically or mentally. Soldiers are fighting off incoming Titans so we can escape safely. I want to help them, but suddenly my oxygen is cut off for a moment and I fall into Armin's lap. "Rebekah?" Armin feels for a pulse and concludes I just fainted.

Upon arriving, Eren and I are escorted to the medics to recover. Mikasa accompanies Eren while Armin accompanies me. When I wake up, I realize I'm safe. At least for now, but a lot of panic and sorrow invade my chest making it hurt. "Armin, it hurts!" I cried. A nurse races in to help me, but concludes I'm having a panic attack. An injection is given to me to help calm my nerves and it works. "I know it will come back." I said holding my hand over my chest. Armin sits next to me and puts his arm around me to assure that he's here for me.

The following days were filled with investigations on the female Titan. Armin of course had to help since he's the brains of the whole Survey Corps. I was bedridden for a while due to my panic attacks, but I tried to remain in shape by doing minor exercises. Sasha kept me fed by bringing in food: she seems to know where the good food is. Is she stealing it from somewhere?

"Thanks Sasha." I said taking a bite of the bread.

"No problem, get well soon." she said cheerfully.

It felt good to have a season of peace with no Titans breaching through the walls. Unfortunately, the peace was short lived. Armin found out who the female Titan is: Annie Leonhart. His plan was to escort her to the underground, but upon arriving Annie realized she was being fooled and thus transformed. I look outside and see it take place. Then I put my gear on and run outside.

Eren tried to transform, but somehow he couldn't until he was under pressure and debris. Many soldiers including me were on standby. Just watching the two fight was rather epic and gruesome. Eren was brutal! He showed no mercy towards Annie.

I agree in times like these we have to stop the foe even if he/she was a friend or someone we know. If we allow the criminals to run loose then countless lives would be lost, but if we destroyed one then we'd be saved until the next enemy rises. It's common sense! "In order to gain something, we have to lose something." That's what Armin said, I think. As a Christian, I gave up my sinful nature for the new nature found in Christ Jesus. So I can totally relate to that.

When Annie falls, Eren rips her out from the nape and she's crystallized. Why? Soldiers haul Annie into an underground prison and Eren is taken to the medics. "Well, I guess that's over." I said relieved. Suddenly, my left hand glows white indicating that I'm finished here.

"What's that?" Armin asked.

"Oh, this means I have to go." I said disappointed.

"Go where?"

"Back home, this is not my world. It's a long story, but I'm not of this world."

"What!?"

"I probably should have explained earlier, I'm sorry!"

"Will I see you again?"

"I'd hope so."

I give Armin one last hug before I disappear back into my world. "I love you, Armin." I said just before fading away. Now that I'm home, I go online and find out there is more to AOT/SNK. Titans are inside the walls!? Do I dare go back next time? Hmmm...


End file.
